


High Hopes

by Jun_e_c94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Some Smut Later On, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Jealousy, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, This is pure fluff, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_e_c94/pseuds/Jun_e_c94
Summary: “So mum, I’ve been wondering…”, Gemma said as she perched herself on the armrest of the chair and put an arm around her mum’s shoulders, “Do you think they’re gonna do it anytime soon?”“Do what, darling?”, Anne asked while sipping her wine.“Come on, mum, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”“I’m sure I have no idea”, Anne countered, confusion clear in her voice, but Gemma saw the little twinkle in her eyes.“Are you really going to make me say it?”When she still didn’t get a reply out of her mother, she sighed and clarified: “Do you think they’ll finally do it? Get hitched? Say I do – you know, get married.” [This is my take on Harry's 22nd birthday and how H&L got engaged. Featuring nosy families, boys in love and complicated PR stunts. Also, DJ!Niall (kind of), a hiatus that doesn't actually involve a lot of free time and birthday sex.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at an actual fanfiction. It's going to be multi-chaptered. Please, go easy on me as English is not my first language. ;-) I hope you like it as the idea came from a headcanon of mine. More notes at the end. Comments and kudos are MUCH appreciated. xx

Harry’s 22nd birthday  
  
Gemma walked over to her mum who was sitting comfortably in an armchair, a glass of wine in her hands. Anne’s eyes roamed over the little crowd of people that had gathered in the middle of the living room and was dancing to a strange remix of Ed Sheeran’s Sing. Why anyone would put Niall in charge of the playlist was beyond her understanding but everyone else seemed to love it – especially the birthday boy who stuck out of the crowd due to the beaming smile that hadn’t left his face all day. He seemed to be having a really intense dance battle with Lottie at the moment, both of them trying to look tough and menacing but failing as they couldn’t contain their giggles for long enough. Anne smiled at her dork of a son and shook her head fondly.  
  
“So mum, I’ve been wondering…”, Gemma said as she perched herself on the armrest of the chair and put an arm around her mum’s shoulders, “Do you think they’re gonna do it anytime soon?”  
“Do what, darling?”, Anne asked while sipping her wine.  
“Come on, mum, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”  
“I’m sure I have no idea”, Anne countered, confusion clear in her voice, but Gemma saw the little twinkle in her eyes.  
“Are you really going to make me say it?”  
When she still didn’t get a reply out of her mother, she sighed and clarified: “Do you think they’ll finally do it? Get hitched? Say I do – you know, get married.”  
Anne’s voice remained totally innocent while a small smirk was prominent on her face: “Oh, that.”  
“Mhm, yes, that…So, what do you think?”  
“I don’t know, sweetie. He’s still so young, you know. Also, there is no need to rush. I’m not even sure he is thinking about that at the moment.”  
“What? Mum, seriously, have you met your son?”, Gemma said incredulously, “I caught him googling wedding cake designs the other day. He had a total freak out when he saw me standing there. Tried to cover it up by mumbling something about how he wants to get back into baking. Yeah, sure.”  
“Mhm”, Anne said non-committed, “that does sound like him.”  
“I mean, just look at them”, Gemma exclaimed and pointed at the dancefloor, her fingernails painted neon red, “They’re disgusting.”  
  
Anne followed Gemma’s gaze and saw Harry smiling at his boyfriend who was stood at the other side of the room, engaged in some debate about football with Liam and Nick Grimshaw. Right in that moment, Louis lifted his bright blue eyes and met Harry’s as if he had felt his gaze on him. A smile that made his eyes crinkle broke out on his face, the previous conversation all but forgotten. For a couple of seconds they were just smiling at each other goofily, then Louis smile faded slightly and a strangely serious expression took its place.  
_I love you _, he mouthed. Harry’s smile turned bashful, a slight sheen of pink was visible on his cheeks as if he had never heard those words before, when in reality, he heard them every single day. He averted his eyes for a second and bit his cheeks over a smile.__  
When he looked back up, he mouthed something back that looked a lot like _Love you more. ___  
“See! Disgusting!”, Gemma pointed out grinning.  
“Yeah, well, they’ve never been very good at being subtle, have they?” Anne didn’t even try to hide her fond smile. Knowing her son was with someone who treated him the way he deserved made her truly happy. That’s all she ever wanted for her children. And seeing as Louis had practically been part of the family since their x-factor days, she couldn’t have chosen anyone better for Harry herself.  
  
“So you don’t think they talk about that kind of stuff? Marriage, weddings...”  
“I don’t know”, Anne said still strangely quiet and offhanded.  
Gemma huffed and brushed her hand through her platinum blonde hair in a gesture that resembled the way her brother fixed his hair a lot. “Why do I feel like you know something? Why do you act like my ideas are so far-fetched? You do realize that your son has several complimentary tattoos with a special someone and he’s wearing several rings that this special someone has bought for him.”  
  
“Mhm”, was all Anne said.  
“Oh, they are also living together and have been dating for almost 6 years now, so there’s that.”  
“I know all that”, Anne admitted, her smile know fully visible, “and it seems like you have a point.”  
“And?” Gemma fixed her mum expectantly.  
“Well… I might have had an… interesting skype conversation with this special someone a couple of weeks ago”, she finally gave in with a quiet chuckle.  
“What?” Gemma squeaked, her eyes bulging, “Lou called you? What did he say?”  
Anne took a long sip from her wine while wiggling her perfectly shaped eyebrows.  
“We had a little chat.”  
“Mum”, Gemma groaned, “please, spit it out already!” 

  


_2 weeks earlier_  
__  
“Lou, how are you, dear?”  
“Hi, Anne. I’m good thanks. How are you? How’s Robbin?”  
  
Anne could see Louis through the small square on her computer screen. He looked tired but happy. She recognized the room behind him as the living room in his and Harry’s London apartment and remembered Harry telling her they were going to have a couple of weeks off soon which they wanted to spend at home and together. Well, then again: Together was kind of a synonym for ‘at home’ with them. The most important thing for Anne, though, was that her son was happy – no matter where he was. And she knew that she would never have to worry about that as long as he was with Louis.  
  
“Oh, we’re quite alright, thank you”, she replied with a genuine smile on her face, “I must say, your message came as quite a surprise to me. I mean, it’s lovely to see you, but I wasn’t exactly…expecting it.”  
“Yeah, I know”, Louis said with a small embarrassed laugh and a little scrunch of his nose while he was rubbing his neck nervously, ”I’m really sorry I texted on such short notice but I really wanted to talk to you. I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow.”  
  
“Is everything alright, dear?”, Anne inquired, her confusion quickly making room for concern, “Did something happen? Is Harry alright?”  
“Yeah, of course, he’s fine….He’s…he’s perfect”, Louis mumbled with a soft smile on his face. He hesitated for a second, then continued with a bit more confidence in his voice, “Actually, that’s the reason I wanted to talk to you.”  
  
“Alright, I’m all ears.” Anne had the slightest smirk on her face, not quite ready to let it show yet, but her tone was encouraging him to keep talking, nonetheless. So Louis did. There was no turning back now anyway.  
“You know I love your son more than anything, right?” Anne simply nodded.  
“He is and always will be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
“Well, I know that feeling”, Anne laughed in an attempt to make Louis look less nervous about wherever this conversation was going. She had her suspicions, but decided to let Louis say what he had to say first. Her chipper mood did nothing to quench Louis’ obvious nerves, though.  
He joined her laughter belatedly and sounded a lot more airy than usual.  
  
“Yeah, so I …I …ehm …”, another sudden and nervous laugh erupted out of him “So, this is going to sound really cheesy, but ---y’know, in for a penny, in for a pound, that’s what they say, innit?”  
Louis’ thick Yorkshire accent seemed even more prominent right now and seeing him working up the courage to say what he wanted to say started to make Anne nervous as well.  
“Anyway”, he said and finally met her eyes steadily, “My…my favourite thing in the world is seeing your son happy. And I want to do that, for the rest of my life: Making him happy, that is.”  
Anne watched the blue-eyed boy in front of her with a soft smile on her face, nodding to show she was still listening carefully.  
  
“And I just wanted to let you know …I was thinking about…I want…” Louis seemed to realize he was rambling right then and closed his eyes for a moment while taking a deep breath. When he opened them again, he wore a tense smile. “Well, here it is”, he mumbled and moved to get something that was out of the camera’s sight.  
  
It was a box. A small black velvet box.  
  
Anne squealed loudly as she tried – and failed - to hide her beaming smile behind her hands. “Oh my god”, she breathed. Louis answered with a nervous chuckle and a slight shrug of his shoulders. He opened the box and revealed a stunning silver ring with an elegant light blue diamond engraved in the middle.  
“Oh Louis”, Anne whispered and lifted her hand up to her laptop screen as if she wanted to take the ring out to have a closer look at it, “it’s absolutely beautiful! He is going to love it.”  
  
“You really think so?” Louis asked with big, hopeful eyes.  
“Of course, love. It looks like it’s made for him.”  
“So you…you approve? Of me asking, I mean. You’re okay with me asking Harry to marry me?”  
“Of course I am okay with that, dear. I’m absolutely happy for both of you. There is no one better for him. He’s been in love with you since he was 16 years old.”  
“Yeah”, Louis said softly, “crazy, isn’t it? To think of all the things we’ve been through together. So many good memories… and tough times, too.”  
“Well, there will always be tough times, love. That’s just the way it is. But you were always fighting for each other and I’m absolutely sure that it will all work out in the end.”  
“Thank you, Anne.” He sounded choked up, so Anne sent him an encouraging smile through the laptop screen.  
“So, when are you going to do it?”, she asked, excitement clear in her voice.  
“I don’t know to be honest. It’s not exactly the best time right now…”  
  
His voice suddenly sounded sad and distant and Anne could see that he was avoiding looking directly at the camera.  
She knew, of course, what he was referring to: The stunts that were going on at the moment. His fake baby, fake girlfriend, and his boyfriend having to spend weeks on a Yacht with Kendall Jenner.  
All of them knew that it was just for show and publicity, of course, but that didn’t make it any easier. Anne knew that Harry hated to be away from Louis for more than a couple of days and she remembered a phone call she had with her son while he was still staying on the Yacht that had nearly broken her heart. Harry had sounded so tired and defeated. He had told her that Louis had seen some of the pap pictures online of Harry kissing Kendall and that they had fought over the phone about it. Even though Louis knew that it was fake, it didn’t make it any easier for him to see it. They didn’t fight for long, of course. They never did. And Louis even managed to fly out to St Barth’s and sneak onto the Yacht to spend a couple of days and New Year’s Eve with his boyfriend. They had been fine afterwards, but Anne knew the circumstances were taking a toll on both of them.  
  
“Louis”, Anne said firmly, waiting for him to lift his head and look at her again, “He loves you. So much. He doesn’t care about anything else.”  
“I just want him to be happy without having to worry about some bloody stunts”, he whispered and buried his head in his hands.  
“I know, darling. I want that for both of you. But he is stronger than you give him credit for, he can handle it.”  
“I know he can. But I just wish he wouldn’t even have to.”  
  
They were silent for a moment, then Louis put on a brave smile and continued in a more cheerful voice: “Anyway, I’m really honoured by your permission. It means a lot that you want me to be part of your family for real.”  
“Of course we do! Gemma is going to be so excited as well. You know she loves you. And you’ve already been part of this family for years, Lou.”  
“I know, thank you Anne. I really appreciate it.”  
“Have you told your mum yet?”  
“Of course I have! You know me, can’t keep any life-changing decisions from my mum for long. She just knows me too well.”  
“I was talking to Jay on the phone just yesterday. I can’t believe she managed to keep that from me for a 2 hours long conversation”, Anne remarked with a giggle.  
“Must have been really hard for her”, Louis laughed, no sign of nervousness or tension left in him.  
“So, how did she react?”  
“You know, at first she was all like ‘Oh thank God, finally! Took you long enough, love.’ But then she cried a lot and just repeated ‘My baby is getting married – I can’t believe how proud I am’ over and over again.” __

  


Present day  
  
Gemma’s eyes were literally sparkling from excitement, a shit-eating grin on her face. “I knew it! Do you think he’s going to do it today?! Oh my god, Mum, I need to get my phone ready to record it!”  
Anne burst out laughing. “Don’t get too excited, darling. I don’t think he’s going for a big, public gesture. You know them, they like their private moments and keeping important memories to themselves. It took me three years and getting my own son tipsy on red wine to find out which one of them said I love you for the first time.”  
“Louis did, of course”, Gemma immediately stated, “Come on, Mum, that’s so obvious! I bet Harry thought it first but didn’t want to say it out of fear for coming on too strong. Which he did anyway, but Louis never minded. So, Louis said I love you first but Harry initiated their first kiss.”  
  
“What?! How do you know that?”, Anne squeaked.  
  
“Mum”, Gemma said with a long-suffering sight, “I visited them on tour, I went out with them. Forget tipsy, I saw Haz being absolutely wasted which is exactly when he becomes all clingy and starts talking about feelings and how much he misses his boyfriend – who is usually sitting right next to him with the fondest smile on his face– before he falls asleep on your shoulder.”  
“The glamorous life of a rock star, I assume”, Anne joked.  
  
In that moment, the music was turned off and they looked over to Niall by the sound system who handed Louis a microphone. Whatever Louis said in return made the Irish man cackle loudly. With a pleased grin on his face, Louis turned to face the small crowd in the living room, his eyes immediately seeking out Harry’s on their own accord. Blue eyes met green ones and settled there.  
“Hi everyone! I know I’m not the birthday boy but I wanted to say a few words before I let H speak”, he said with a wink at Harry. Harry answered with a playful eye-roll as both of them knew that Louis would never pass up the chance to make a toast.  
  
“Thanks to everyone for being here today. I know the invitations came on short notice but I didn’t want Harold to find out about his surprise birthday party, so I had to do the entire organisation on the quite. But seeing the expression on his face earlier was well worth it. Now, I want everyone to get something to drink as I’m about to make a toast.”  
  
Upon hearing those words, Harry quickly turned to Jeff and Glenne who were standing next to him. “I don’t have a drink!”, he said in mock panic.  
  
“Someone get the birthday boy a drink, please!”, Louis voice sounded through the microphone and as soon as the word were out, Liam was already by Harrys side, two glasses of champagne in his hands. He handed on off to Harry with a hushed “Happy Birthday.”  
  
“Alright”, Louis picked up his speech again, “So, this stupidly handsome guy over there turned 22 today. And I could make a silly joke about a certain Taylor Swift song right now, but I won’t.” He pointed right at Harry who was laughing along with everyone else, “The truth is, that I’ve known you for six of those 22 years now, H, and they have truly been the best years of my life. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”  
He paused for a moment while pondering his next words. As the room had fallen completely silent, you could hear Harry’s voice mumbling to Liam “I guess he will never have to find out because I’m not planning on leaving any time soon. Or ever.” He voice was joking but everyone knew it was nothing but the truth.  
  
“Jesus Harold”, Gemma said loudly, “don’t be such a sap and let your boy finish his speech.”  
  
That sent the entire room laughing again. While Louis’ laugh could be heard the loudest, Harry was blushing furiously.  
“Thanks for that, Gems”, Louis giggled, “But don’t worry, Haz, I’m going to say something a lot cheesier now.” His words took on a serious note again as the laughter in the room died down. I love you and I am so proud of the person you have become. I watched you grow so much in the last 6 years and I loved you every step of the way. You’re my all-time favourite person, my best friend and… well, the love of my life.”  
  
Harry couldn’t help but get emotional and a little teary-eyed upon hearing those words. The truth was, Louis was the love of his life, too, and there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to spend the rest of his life just like he had spent the last 6 years: right by Louis’ side.  
“Happy Birthday, my love! ”, Louis said and raised his champagne glass, “To our beautiful birthday boy!”  
“Happy Birthday, Harry!”, came the answering cheer from everyone.  
After everyone took a sip of their champagne, Harry made his way towards the sound system. He had a soft smile on his face, dimples popping, and a wet sheen in his eyes. His hair was tied up in a casual bun while the rest of his outfit screamed effortless chic: clad in his tightest black skinny jeans, brown suede boots and a sheer Gucci shirt. The many rings on his fingers gleamed brightly, his black fingernails creating a beautiful contrast with his pale skin. Louis was _so _in love.__  
  
When he reached his boyfriend, Louis pulled him into a firm kiss, followed by a couple more that were softer. He held Harry’s face in his hands and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs while he mumbled I love you’s against Harry’s lips. They could hear Niall making loud retching noises behind them and everyone laughing at his reaction but they couldn’t care less. This was their moment.  
When Louis finally broke the kiss, he still held Harry’s face in his hands and looked into his glazed eyes. “Alright, love?,” Louis whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear.  
“Perfectly alright”, Harry whispered back, “thank you so much. For the party, the speech – everything!”   
“You’re welcome, angel.” With one quick kiss on Harry’s nose, Louis took a step back and handed Harry the mic. “Let’s hear your speech then, birthday boy”, Louis said with another wink before he went to stand next to Niall.  
  
“Hi”, Harry drawled into the microphone. His voice sounded even rougher and lower than usual due to all the talking and singing he had been doing throughout the evening. He just couldn’t help himself as soon as Niall had started to play the Backstreet Boys.  
“It’s really hard to follow up Lou’s speech, but I’m gonna give it a try. Way to outdo me before I even started”, he said and looked at his boyfriend with a pout. Louis only shrugged his shoulders with a smug look on his face.  
  
“Thank you all so much for being here and spending time with me today. It’s really great to see you all. Thanks to my Mum, Robbin and Gems for coming all the way from England to get some sun and quality bonding time with their favourite son and brother. I know how much they miss me when I’m gone.”  
Gemma and Anne who were still sitting cuddled up in the arm chair laughed good-naturedly – not without Gemma rolling her eyes at her brother’s antics.  
  
“All jokes aside, I’m really happy to see you and I love you a lot”, Harry admitted and he already sounded close to tears. “I’m so happy Niall and Liam are here, too. Missed you guys a lot lately. The same goes to Lottie, of course: Thanks so much for being here, love. It’s always nice to have family around.”  
  
Lottie responded with her most dazzling smile. Since she started to accompany the boys on tour and assist Lou in doing their make-up, her relationship with her brother had only grown stronger. However, she hadn’t expected to get along with Harry like a house on fire from the word go, but that was exactly what had happened. She was immediately charmed by his silly jokes, dimpled smiles and big heart. It shouldn’t have come as such a surprise to her as she had always had a soft spot for Harry, even right from the beginning of his and Louis’ relationship, but their busy schedule and her school work hadn’t allowed her to spend much time with them over the past 5 years. Now that she did, she realized for the first time, what she had been missing. Not only were Louis and Harry the most settled couple she had ever seen, but she had also grown really close to both of them individually. When they were on tour, she would seek out Louis whenever she was homesick. Sometimes, they would skype their mom together. Louis also liked to involve her in his pranks on the regular. Harry, on the other hand, was like a best friend to her, a confidant. Whenever Lottie had any boy troubles or needed any relationship or fashion advice, she would talk to Harry about it. Louis secretly loved the fact that his sister and boyfriend had grown that close, even though he would never admit it. He would pout whenever he wasn’t included in a specific conversation between the two and mumble thinks like: Can’t believe you two are conspiring against me. Or: Why do you keep stealing my boyfriend, go find your own! It was all quite amusing to watch for everyone around.  
  
“Now,” Harry continued in his slow drawl, “I can’t finish this lame excuse of a speech without thanking the person that planned all of this and made sure everything was just the way I wanted it to be. I don’t even know how he did it, how he just knew that I didn’t feel like going out and partying the night away.” (They had gone out clubbing with the boys yesterday, but it had been solely Louis idea and Harry…well, he had never learned to say no to Louis.)  
“He just knew I wanted to stay in, under the radar, and spend the evening with all of my favourite people. Everything turned out perfect, Lou.”, he murmured as he turned around to face Louis. In the warm glow of the fairy lights on the ceiling, Louis eyes were radiant as he smiled at Harry softly. “Thank you so much for everything. I feel so lucky to have you in my life and I love you more than I can say. You make me so happy. Every. Single. Day.”  
  
Harry knew very well that he tended to ramble a lot, especially when someone gave him a mic and an actual opportunity to speak, but right now, he allowed himself to say what was on his mind without any filters. It was a rare luxury for him anyway. Talking about the feelings he had for Louis had become one of his favourite things to do and one of the most difficult at the same time. He loved it but always felt like he couldn’t get his words quite right. Louis deserved perfect words because he was perfect – duh. Okay, maybe Harry was slightly tipsy.  
  
“I adore the new Yves Saint Laurent boots you got me and I love the fact that you planned this party AND a holiday for just the two of us…but I just want you to know that…having you by my side, loving you and having you love me back, is the best and most important thing you ever gave me. And nothing could ever top that.”  
  
Some soft aww’s were heard throughout the audience as Harry discretely wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. Louis, however, was wearing the gentlest smile on his face while he watched his boyfriend trying to collect himself enough to keep on talking.  
“You are everything I am ever going to need, Lou. Thank you.” After Harry handed the mic back to Niall, he walked over to Louis who was already waiting with open arms to fold his boyfriend into a tight embrace.  
“My pleasure”, Louis mumbled his answer into Harry’s ear, while he was still sniffling a little into Louis shoulder, “and that was a beautiful speech, Haz.”  
“Thanks. I - I can’t believe how much I love you”, Harry admitted, knowing full well that he sounded unbearably cheesy. It was the truth, though.  
“I love you, too, Haz”, Louis said in a soothing tone, kissing his boy on the head a couple of times.   
The quests had started to turn their attention away from the couple to give them some privacy and Niall turned up the music again. Apparently, he didn’t consider himself above making the obvious Taylor Swift joke, as the distinct notes of 22 started to play from the speakers. The immediate and most appropriate reaction came from Nick Grimshaw who yelled “Enough Tay Tay already!” over the music while the others just laughed and pretended they didn’t know the lyrics well enough to sing along. If Louis hadn’t been fully occupied with talking to Harry, he definitely would have turned off the song himself. He would even have fought Niall over it if he had to. As it was, the song didn’t even register with him as he only seemed to have eyes and ears for the birthday boy at the moment:  
  
“You look so beautiful today”, Louis whispered, low enough so only Harry would hear.  
“Thanks”, Harry answered again with a still trembling voice.  
“Oh, love, please stop crying. It’s alright. I got you.”  
“I know. I’m fine”, Harry was quick to assure and even let out a small chuckle “I’m---I’m just so happy.”  
“You are?”  
“Yes, of course Lou. I’m always the happiest when I’m with you.”  
“Well, me too.”  
“You know what that means, right?”, Harry inquired with a cheeky spark in his eyes that took Louis’ breath away.  
“What does it mean?”, Louis asked even though he knew exactly where this was going. He absentmindedly tucked a curly strand of Harry’s hair that had escaped his bun behind his ear.  
“It means that we’re going to be the happiest for the rest of our lives. Together.”  
“Yeah, that’s the plan, baby.”  
  
The small velvet box in Louis pocket had never felt heavier. It wasn’t the right time or place to do it, tough. Of course they had talked about it a lot in the past. Louis was pretty sure that they were both on the same page about it: they wanted it all with each other, happily ever after, so to speak.  
There had also been some kind of unspoken agreement that Louis would be the one to pop the question when the time was right. That didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous about it, tough. Speaking of: As the nerves started to set in again, Louis did the only thing he knew would calm him down immediately: He kissed Harry again who responded eagerly.  
  
After a moment Harry broke the kiss with a confused look on his face. “Are we really kissing to a Taylor Swift song?”, he wanted to know with a small smile on his face, “Isn’t that a bit weird?”  
  
As Louis recognized the song he grimaced reflexively, before he seemed to shake himself out of his obvious distaste and just shrugged lightly.   
“Don’t care if you don’t care, love. I mean, sure, I don’t like listening to her songs, but even I can admit that there is a certain irony involved with this one. Especially since you were so kind to tweet the lyrics of it this morning.”  
Louis expression made it perfectly clear that he wasn’t mad about it, but Harry couldn’t help checking: “You really didn’t mind that I did it? I just couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste, you know.”  
“’Course you couldn’t. I really don’t mind, H. To be honest, I’m quite proud of you for throwing shade at her like that.”  
Harry smirked. “Yeah, it was kind of fun to watch people’s reactions to the tweet. They had a total melt-down over it. ”  
  
“Trouble-maker”, Louis said in a soft, mock scolding voice.  
  
“Look who’s talking”, Harry countered with a roll of eyes, before he pulled Louis back in.

  



End file.
